The Slayers' Knight
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Buffy/Batman Nolenverse fusion. He came to Sunnydale to understand what it meant to have a hard life. He learned far more than that. Now, years after he left, he must stand by the Slayer's side once again. The Darkness vs. the Slayers and their Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this takes place in a veriation of the Nolen storyline of the Batman series, based on, very similar, but not completely the same as the movies _Batman Begins_ and _The Dark Knight_. I don't own either Buffy, Angel, or Batman, if I did, I'd be making more money than I do...**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Batman**

**The Slayers' Knight**

**Chapter 1: Gotham City**

Sunnydale California, four years ago…

Xander Harris sat on the curb outside the ruins of the High School he had just graduated from … technically graduated anyway. Despite the big win against the Big Bad he still felt deeply saddened. So many were hurt, even killed in the last few years. He failed to save Faith. And it was almost time to go home.

He glanced up and saw a limo pull to a stop across the street. It was time. He stood and glanced around to say goodbye to his 'friends'. Willow was in the process of giving Oz a congratulatory kiss. He then glanced and saw Buffy rapidly going in the direction Angel was standing. With deep sadness he realized none of them even noticed he wasn't near.

With one final glance to both Buffy and Willow he started toward the older gentleman waiting by the black limo. "I see you had quite an explosive time here, Master Wayne."

"You could say that, Alfred," Xander smirked before being pulled into a hug.

"I have missed you, m'boy," the Englishman said pulling back patting the teen on the arms.

"Missed you too, old friend," Xander smiled. "I got your letter. If we hurry we'll be back in time for the trial. You said Rachel was helping with this?"

"Indeed I did, sir, she's assistant DA now," Alfred said proudly.

"She's the same age as me, how did she get through law school?"

"She used her keen intellect to actually go through school at a rapid speed," Alfred said with a smirk of his own. "Instead of using it to trick and bypass adoption laws."

"I did what I had to do," Xander said as Alfred opened the door, neither noticing the destroyed school's librarian watching their every move.

"As you say, sir," Alfred said as he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side.

"So, did you learn what you set out to, sir?" Alfred asked as the car pulled out into the street.

"No, I still don't understand him," Xander said, letting his head recline to the headrest. "But I did learn something else."

"With all respect due, Sir, You were away twelve bloody years," Alfred said with a tight smile. "One would hope you would pick up something."

"Would you believe that vampires and demons really exist, Alfred?" Xander asked glancing out the window.

"The existence of the supernatural has often been a curiosity of mine, sir." The butler responded.

"They do, but they don't attack in major public places and keep themselves as secretive as possible, but do you know why?" Xander asked with a grim expression. "Fear. They're terrified of the Slayer: a single girl with the power to fight them, to destroy them. They can kill her yes, but when one dies another comes. So there is a constant fear of the Slayer coming for them. She could be around any corner, in any shadow, just waiting to attack."

"Imagine, Alfred, if there was something like that after the criminal element," Xander said with a small smile. "A symbol of fear, police officers and authority figures can be corrupted or killed. But if you have a symbol or idea … something that can't be corrupted, hurt, killed. Then they'll learn to respect the law, because the law will be all that will protect them."

"Do you plan to be that symbol, Master Wayne?"

"Me? Bruce Alexander Wayne, spoiled rich kid who ran away when his mom and dad got killed," Xander shook his head, "Or Xander Harris, whipping boy and pathetic Zeppo, bout as intimidating as a beaten puppy. It needs to be something else … something terrifying."

"Perhaps it could be Rachel Dawes, childhood friend who is very angry at said friend who disappeared for twelve years with only a 'Bruce said hi' once and a while from yours truly." Alfred smiled. "That is what is truly terrifying, Sir."

"I've spent the last three years facing monsters, Alfred, I think I can deal with an angry girl," Xander chuckled.

"If you say so, Sir…"

(-V-)

Rachel Dawes sighed as she paced outside the Gotham City courthouse. This was her biggest case yet. Nothing could stop this plea bargain. "Nice suit, Assistant DA," Rachel turned quickly at the voice and if it wasn't for Alfred at his side she might not have recognized him.

"Bruce!" She exclaimed as she threw arms around his neck. "You look like hell." She said noting his old tee-shirt and jeans.

"Missed you too, Rach," he smiled as he shook his head.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time," She said taking his arm and pulling her toward the courtroom.

Xander sat in the back of the court room and watched with disgust and shock as his first friend defended the man who years earlier mercilessly slaughtered his parents. All so they could get him to share information he got from being a cell-mate with a mob boss.

And make it worse; Joe Chill was still using the excuse of his horrible childhood to gain sympathy.

"Before the Jury reaches a verdict, would the surviving victim like to say some words?" The Judge asked glancing back at Xander. "Mr. Bruce Wayne?"

"I'd like to make some comments, yes," Xander said standing to his feet and walking down the isle.

"My name is Bruce Alexander Wayne, and I've waited a long time for this," he said glancing to Joe Chill and his pathetic puppy dog look. He was skinny and sickly. Far from the monster that haunted Xander's nightmares.

"You say your father abused you Mr. Chill, but according your medical records from age 6 to present you have no physical signs of abuse." Xander said glaring daggers at the man who killed his parents, ignoring the horrified looks from Rachel and the DA. "No consistently broken bones, no frequent hospital trips, no scars. Most of the ones on your file don't show up until you were seventeen: which according to your criminal record is when you started doing drugs."

"I would gladly submit a new scenario to this board." Xander said with a scowl. "The District Attorney and his staff would _gladly_ have you see Joe Chill as a man who was a failed by society. I personally see him as a man who failed himself. Sure we'd all love to believe he'll testify what he knows, the bigger bad guy goes down and Joe here goes on to become a respected member of society."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel mouthed with her eyes wide with shock.

"I seriously doubt that'll happen though. You take the words of a jailhouse stoolie into a criminal trial, not only will a high priced attorney tear his entire testimony to shreds as the words of a prisoner bribed by the city to say whatever they want, but the city will likely end up the target of a civil suit for defamation of character." Xander explained pacing before the defendant's desk. "Meanwhile, Mr. Chill, who has fulfilled his end of the bargain with the DA, celebrates his new freedom by visiting some old friends, uses that nice fat stipend the city has agreed to pay him for his testimony to buy some cocaine or heroine, shoots up, and fully reaffirms his addiction. Few months down the line: he's broke and desperate for his latest fix, sees a nice family outside and ripe for attack, and history repeats itself."

"You don't understand …" Joe Chill spoke up but gasped when Xander slammed both fists on his desk and looked him square in the eye. And the look in Xander's eyes sent a cold chill down Joe's spine.

"You're right, I don't understand," Xander growled. "I tried to thought, I tried my best to understand why and what caused you to do what you did. After you slaughtered my parents in that alley, I used as much of my fortune as I could get to rig an adoption, and let myself be adopted by Tony Harris, a pathetic drunk in California. I was six years old when I went there, not even a few months after you ruined my life. And Tony beat me every day. He cut me, and poured beer on any open wound he caused. He threw me in the basement and locked me up, because I already served his purpose by giving him a better deal on taxes. By every right according to your sob story, I should be beyond what you are. I should be a raving psychopath!"

"But I'm not, I still want to do the right thing," Xander sneered. "And that includes making sure you spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars."

"Alright, I'm done," Xander said stepping back from the table and walked on out of the courtroom not looking back.

"Well said, Master Wayne," Alfred took in step beside him.

"Rachel's pissed," Xander grunted with a scowl.

"The truth hurts, I've been told," Alfred said, "So are we going home, sir?"

"I'm leaving," Xander growled.

"Back to Sunnydale, Sir?" Alfred questioned as they reached the car.

"No, they don't need me there," he shook his head, "I'm needed elsewhere."

"And where exactly is 'elsewhere', Sir?" Alfred asked opening the rear door for him.

"I'll know when I get there, just take me to the air port, Alfred …" Xander whispered as he settled into the backseat.

"As you wish, Sir …" Alfred sighed.

(-V-)

Stockton Women's Detention Center, Southern California … present day…

The Slayer known as Faith laid on her cot in her jail cell as she counted the minutes till exercise time. Prison life was dull, but she had since acknowledged she had it coming.

She blinked in surprise when a guard opened her door and tossed her clothing to her. "This is your lucky day," the guard sneered at her confused expression.

"What's going on?" Faith asked staring at the clothing.

"Someone in high places must like you," the guard said turning her back. "Get dressed."

Faith did as told and was lead to a meeting room where a man sat in a three piece suit with a red tie. "Take it you need some help?" Faith rolled her eyes.

"You don't waste time, do you my dear?" the man said with a smile. "My name's Sebastian Bludd, I'm the new District Attorney of Gotham City." He said holding out a hand which was met only with a stare from the Slayer.

"I'm unsure if you've heard of the events that have been taken place in my city, but I need your help in a situation that the police force is unable or unwilling to properly take care of."

"What kind of situation?" Faith asked crossing her arms.

"A month ago my predecessor Harvey Dent was just one casualty of a … for lack of better terms, a freak war." Bludd said with a small smile. "A war between two highly dangerous sociopaths. Have you heard of the Batman and the Joker?"

"I've heard some horror stories from some transfers from your side of the country," Faith shrugged, "I assumed they were just urban legends."

"They exist, and have caused quite a headache," Bludd smiled. "And in exchange for your experienced services, you will be granted a full pardon."

"What do you mean by m experienced services?" Faith narrowed her eyes.

"I need you to kill them both," Bludd smiled brightly. "Bring me the head of the Joker and the Batman and you will be granted a full pardon."

Faith hesitated a moment before smiling herself. Getting freedom in exchange for hunting down a pair of more than likely demons? "Five by Five."

(-V-)

Gotham City, Illinois

"Nice place …" Faith said sarcastically as she rode in the passenger seat of Bludd's Cadillac looking out at the dirty, homeless infested underground streets.

"It's a personal hell, but we call it home," Bludd said with a jestful smile. "I'm going to take you to the police department, the Major Crimes Unit to be exact. They're the ones who usual handle the higher class of criminals, such as Joker and the Batman. They'll give you information on where to start and whatnot…"

"Got ya," Faith nodded, before noticing a spot of graffiti in the shape of a crisp, metallic bat-like shape, with the words "Fear the Knight". "this Bat Guy definitely has a name for himself huh?"

"Some foolish people still believe Batman is some kind of Dark Knight, some kind of savior, here to save the city from corruption," Bludd snorted.

"Ah …" Faith simply replied as they pulled up a ramp and on across the upper street to a large building marked Gotham City Police Department.

Faith exited the car and followed the man from the parking garage on down a flight of stairs into a basement office area. "Welcome to the MCU," he said as he looked around at the busy office building.

It was a little unorganized, but she still followed the DA through the mob, which she noticed were all giving her angry, distrustful looks.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Faith heard as Bludd lead her into the office of the MCU commander Lt. Anna Ramirez. Ramirez was at her desk as well as Commissioner James Gordon, Ramirez's old partner and fellow MCU member, Crispus Allen, and an old friend.

"Haven't seen you since the trial, Kate," Faith gave a broad smile.

"You should be rotting in jail," Detective Kate Lockley growled as she glared daggers at the young woman.

"Sorry, doing a favor for a new friend," Faith smirked as she patted the DA's shoulder, "Fangs finally get tired of your stick in the mud personality and ran you out of LA?"

"That's enough," Bludd said turning toward the Commissioner. "I felt that an outside party would help in the city's current crisis," he said with a devious smirk. "What with Batman at large and the Joker yet again slipping right through your fingers, Gordon, now is the time to release the 'big guns'. Namely Ms. Faith Lehane."

"The death of ten of our best men I don't think qualifies as slipping through our fingers," Gordon growled. "And I can deal with the Batman."

"In any case, I want you to give all information you have on Joker and Batman to Ms. Lehane here," Bludd said motioning to the girl. "I have the upmost confidence she have no trouble 'slaying' our beasts."

Gordon reluctantly went to Ramirez's file cabinet and pulled two folders each with Batman and Joker's names, Joker's being the largest.

Faith took it and flipped through the Batman's file first. "No clues on his ID, no real evidence connecting him to any charged crimes, it looks sketchy to me."

"He confessed," Gordon said avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. And Faith noticed Ramirez hands were gripping the desk she was staring at.

"Commish, Anna, we got news on the Joker!" a young officer burst into the office. "There's been six deaths, one manage to tell the EMS before he died that the clown was headed toward the old carnival grounds in the Narrows."

"Thanks, Pike," Gordon said before glancing around the room. "If you'll excuse us District Attorney, Ms. Lehane I believe it was, we have some work to do."

"Let's go, Faith," Bludd said leading Faith out of the office.

Faith stopped almost out of the even more chaotic office, before stopping, realizing she had set the Joker's file down on the desk. "I forgot the file, be right back," She said turning and headed back.

She quietly entered the office and saw Gordon turned away from the door pressing into his ear. "…he's at the fairgrounds, but you watch yourself. The DA has some bounty hunter calling herself Faith Lehane that's after you too and you know we can't help you."

Faith narrowed her eyes when she saw Ramirez at the Commissioner's side giving him information to pass on to who she could guess was on the other line. Things weren't adding up here at all, she thought as she picked up the file and quietly made her way out of the office.

She returned to the DA, and handed her the files, "If you don't mind dropping this and my stuff off at the apartment you set up for me, I'll be going to do my job," Faith said placing the files in Bludd's arms. "See ya," She winked before running out of the office.

(-V-)

Faith narrowed her eyes as she turned quickly for the umpteenth time to find nothing but shadows. Something was following her, has been since she left the police department, but what every it was knew how to hide.

"Old fair grounds huh?" She whispered as she approached the run down carnival ruins.

It was loaded with bad vibes, but she couldn't sense even the slightest demonic presence.

"If I was a crazy homicidal clown, where would I hide out?" Faith asked out loud before turning toward the funhouse toward the center of the grounds. "Could this guy be any more obvious?"

She rushed headlong into the funhouse but stopped just short of a large pit filled with water. "I'd watch that first step, little lady," a chuckling voice spoke from the central platform held up by two bridges.

"You ready for the beating of your life?" Faith smirked as she studied the man standing with his arms tucked behind him. He was dressed in a faded and torn purple and green suit, his shaggy, dirty hair was colored dark green and his scarred face was painted like a smiling clown.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" the clown chuckled his eyes dancing as the girl carefully made her way across the bridge.

"Wasn't who I was expecting to show up, but hey, I'll take one of Ripper's girls." The man only known as the Joker shrugged as he awaited her approach.

"G… How … how do you know him?" Faith asked taking a fighting stance.

"Would you …" Joker said popping his lips together for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to know how I got these scars?" he said motioning to the upward scars on either side of his mouth.

"You know, I know all about all about you Vampire Slayers, and you know? I was a good personal friend of one, but she was a little touched in the head you see?" Joker said tapping the side of the head. "Well one day we went to the circus, but she, bless her, she was scared to death of clowns! Clowns! Well, she just went crazy! She started killing every clown in the place. Well, I was scared then, and tried to stop her … and … she looked up at me and said, I bet you think this is funny don't you? Well … she took a scythe and tackled me to the ground and asked me again, you think this is funny don't you? Then she took the edge of the blade and slash-slash!" he side moving his hands to demonstrate. "Then she gave me this big smile and said, oh you have the cutest smile in the world … then she cut her own throat."

"You're insane …" Faith twisted her face in disgust.

"That's what the last guy I brought here said," Joker tisked, "but I didn't agree, neither did Croc."

"Croc?" Faith blinked.

"My bestest friend, Wanna meet him?" Joker said grabbing Faith by the hair and shoving her face over the side, where the massive eight foot tall humanoid monster jumped from the water to snap at her. She'd never tell a soul but after the fight with Kakistos pet alligators she had a deep fear of the species of reptiles. And a giant mutant humanoid 'Killer Croc' was not a pleasing sight. "Meet Killer Croc. Remind me to thank Scarecrow for making him good and crazier!"

Faith gasped as she felt herself being thrown off balanced and pushed on over the railing. She closed her eyes only to hear the sound of fist on flesh then someone grabbing her arm and jerking her away from the railing. "Wha?" Her eyes widened when she focused and saw the imprint of a bat shaped emblem on a chest plate. She stepped back and gasped at what she could only describe as an armor plated, caped demon.

"It's over, Joker," the caped demon growled narrowing his dark eyes on the clown.

"BATSY! So glad you could make it!" Joker laughed, taking several steps back.

Joker's smile faltered when he noticed how Batman wasn't acting quite right. His eyes were darting toward the brunet and he was making sure she was in reach. "Wait just a minute, do we have another little friend?" Joker beamed, "Oh how fun! Can I blow her up too, Batman? Can I?"

The masked man's jaw flexed as he stared down the clown. "I tell ya, toots, you might wanna look at getting a new buddy, just ask Rachel Dawes. But I have to tell you I believe we had the better relationship. One she had with Batsy was high flying, but me and Ms. Dawes? That was down right explosive!"

"You're not laughing," Joker noted Batman and Faith's glares. "Awe, girl you're just as bad as Batsy. You're both all wet…" he said kicking a hidden lever.

Faith yelped as the floor opened and the two plummeted into the water. She struggled to break the surface only to be grabbed by the waist and lifted into the air. She stared into the red eyes of Killer Croc as the beast man roared in her face. She reared back and punched the monster in the face with as much force as she could in her position. It seemed to only enrage the monster even more as it pulled her toward him and sunk his razor sharp teeth into the flesh of her shoulder and neck.

Almost instantly she was no longer in Croc's grasp instead she was staring into the face of Kakistos. "You're next, Slayer," the ancient vampire sneered before morphing into Buffy Summers. "And you'll never be one of us, traitor, you're always going to be alone. At least until I finish you off." She said holding up the bloody dagger. "Just goes to show," The monster morphed into Angel and smiled at her with a hint of pacification. "You'll never be as good as Buffy."

"Faith, Faith, listen to me, listen to my voice, Faith," she heard of all people, Xander Harris' voice through her haze. "You've been poisoned, Faith, Croc's saliva is laced with Fear Toxin. Hang on, Faith, I'm going to help you, just hang on." She heard before she submitted to the cold darkness.

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Batman**

**The Slayers' Knight**

**Chapter 2: A Little More Faith **

"Ow …" She knew that wasn't the smartest thing to say, coming out of unconsciousness in a strange location. But at the moment, she didn't care. Faith was sore. Faith was very sore. She slowly squinted one eye open then another and glanced around taking in account her surroundings.

She found herself lying on a barely comfortable cot, and after some slight motion of her arm felt the sting of an IV needle. She looked down to confirm that, and followed it up to an almost empty bag labeled "Scarecrow Anti- Fear Toxin". _You've been poisoned, Faith, Croc's Saliva is laced with Fear Toxin…_ She remembered hearing through her horrific visions. "X?" She whispered hoarsely before calling out a little louder. "Xander?" She asked pulling herself up, letting the sheet covering her fall over her lap.

She looked down at herself and found she was still wearing her leather pants, but her tank top was missing, replaced with an oversized tee-shirt with a vaguely familiar scent to it. She stretched her neck slightly, but winced at the pain in the still healing, bandaged wound on her shoulder. She tentatively touched the bandaged and hissed at the still present soreness. "Bastard bit me …"

She finally looked around and found herself in a very peculiar place. She on a large metal platform near what looked like a large computer set up all of which inside a large, dim-lit cave. She carefully removed the IV from her arm and crawled off the table, hissing slightly when her bare feet hit the cold, metal floor. "My shirt and my boots? We're gonna have words …" Faith muttered under her breath as she glanced around the cavern.

She carefully padded her way down some metal steps to the computer station and whistled when she saw an incomplete vehicle surrounded by parts. She made her way to the table before it with print schematics showing what it would look like upon completion. "Tumbler Mark II?" She read the title block and glanced back up at the work in progress. "Badass already …"

"Whoa …" She paused at her next stop, a partly glass, lit cylinder stood toward the edge of the platform and inside it was a suit of black armor and a pointy-eared mask, with a folded cloth and various weapons placed on shelves in the back of the cylinder. She heard Xander's voice telling her what was wrong with her … and now she found herself in what had to be Batman's hide out. Could goofy, harmless Xander actually be the Batman? Faith hesitated a moment before shaking her head, "That's crazy …" she said unconvincingly.

She continued to look around the high tech layout before finding a simple set of stairs going into the wall. "Must lead to where he lives … now to find out who's in the costume …" she whispered to herself as she padded up the stairs as quietly and carefully as possible.

She began to wonder if the stairs would ever reach an end before finally coming to a stop at a small, sliding hatch-like doorway. She felt around the walls before finding a lever and carefully pulled it. A moment later the hatch slid to the side and she carefully eased out into what looked like a well kept study. Faith whistled softly at the collectable items on display around the room, and jumped slightly when an old grandfather clock slid back in its place hiding the passageway.

She glanced around the room and found several rows of book shelves and a large fireplace. Above the unlit fireplace was a large painting of a man and woman in high class-like clothing, and after some study she could see some of Xander in both of them. Curiosity was really starting to eat at her as she looked for and found the door way out of the study and made her way quietly down the hall.

She passed several doors before finding a set of stairs and looked to see if she could see anyone before heading up the stairs following her instincts above anything else. Almost every door she came to was shut and locked but one and she smirked when she heard some faint snoring coming from the other side of the slightly opened double doors. "Bingo…" she whispered as she carefully pushed one of the two doors open.

She padded into the room and on around the side of the bed. What she found in the massive bed in the center of the gigantic Master Bedroom was not at all what she expected. His face hadn't changed at all; he even had the same shaggy messy hair. There was no doubt in her mind the man laying there was Xander Harris. But the rest of him, that was a different story. The sheets were bunched around his waist, and his upper body was completely exposed, showing her every bulging, solid muscle in torso and arms. 'Is that a six pack?' Faith mentally asked as her eyes traveled over his muscular body. If he was built like that all those years ago, she'd not have kicked him out till that morning.

She didn't even realize she was reaching out toward him to touch the firm, strong shoulder, till a hand snapped on her wrist faster than a viper strike. "Wha?" She gasped before yelping as she was flipped onto her back on the bed, and pinned by a much larger body. "Good morning, X …" Faith whispered lamely as she stared up at Xander's face.

"Faith?" He responded after a few moments of surprise written over his face.

"I seem to remember being in a similar situation as this a few years ago," Faith smirked up at him as she relaxed wiggled to make herself a little more comfortable. "Funny you saved my life then too."

"Huh?" Xander gave an almost believable look of confusion.

"I don't really care much for the mask, but the armor's a really good idea," Faith noted, touching his nose with her finger tip. "And the cape's gotta get in the way when you fight."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about…" Xander said again with honest fear appearing in his eyes.

"Oh come on, I get in a fight with an insane clown, get saved by Batman, wake up in a cave with the Batman's cloths and just above said cave is you sleeping like a cute little baby." Faith smirked up at him. "I don't know why you're running around in that costume, how you got where you could do that kind of thing, or why you live in a house half the size of Sunny-D, but Xander, you can't tell me you're NOT Batman."

He opened his mouth a few times before sighing in defeat. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet …" Xander closed his eyes. "I thought I had enough sedatives in you to keep you out till this evening …"

"Slayer's metabolism," Faith grinned, "Gotta love it."

"You haven't changed one bit," Xander shook his head.

"You have…" Faith purred glancing down at his arms and chest, then back at his face.

"We … really need to talk …" Xander gulped, searching her face with his eyes as he tried to think of where to start.

"Sure, but do you want to talk now …" Faith asked in a sultry voice as she gripped his hips with her thighs. "Or later?"

Xander only quirked an eyebrow in response. "So are we going to get busy or not, cause I've spent the last few years behind bars and I got a hell of an itch."

Faith yelped in surprise when he gripped her and rolled to the side before dumping her off the side of the bed. "How about us talking?" he asked as he let his legs swing over the side and rested his elbows on his knees as he sat staring down at her.

"You son of a bitch!" Faith cursed as she hopped to her feet and dove at him. He simply stood up and stepped to the side letting her plow face first into the bed.

"Shouldn't you like, maybe, find out where I've been, what I've been doing, and who I've been doing it with before we had any kind of sexual intercourse?" Xander asked as he took casual steps forward away from her to dodge her angry punches and kicks. "I mean, how do you know I don't have some kind of fatal sexually transmitted disease? For that matter, how do I know you don't have one?" He asked making his way to the bathroom.

"Then tell me," Faith said throwing a wild punch but he bent over to examine his face closer to the bathroom mirror, making it wildly miss. "Why are you living here … with a giant bathroom, a bathtub that's … ooo, a bathtub big enough for six people … and is that a plasma TV on the wall?"

Xander nodded. "Ok, I live here because I own this place. I inherited it from my parents, my real parents, not the bastards I lived with back in Cali." He explained as he combed his hair. He made sure that his hair was in perfect condition before turning to her. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Bruce… Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? Billionaire Bruce Wayne? You're Batman AND Bruce Wayne?" Faith asked with several blinks then a chuckle. "Get real."

"I am Real," he said taking a towel to wipe his face after washing it, he then rolled it up as he walked past her, snapping it on her leather clad backside as he passed.

Faith jumped and turned on him yet again. "What the hell?" She growled, growing red in the face as she yet again launched an assault that hit nothing but air as he seemed to step all the way around her.

"Would you stop that?" Xander asked turn around to face her.

"No, you're pissing me off," Faith said with a pout.

"Didn't know you could pout," Xander noted studying her glare.

"And I didn't know you could dance," She replied with a snort, "So would you explain what the hell is going on? Why are you going around in a mask, body armor, and a silly cape?"

"Funny, I expected you would be more concerned about me being a rich boy," Xander shrugged sitting down on the bed. "And it's not silly, it's a useful tool."

"You're mixing me up with Queen C, X, but we'll get to that," Faith pressed as she sat down beside him on the bed. "So what's the deal …"

"Ok, the summery, I had a rough early life… well whole life really…" Xander said staring forward. "So now I'm working toward making sure no one else in this town has to go through that."

"Noble cause …" Faith nodded, patting his knee. "Now the Bruce Wayne thing?"

"That's my real name, Bruce Alexander Wayne, I was adopted by the Harris's because after my parents were killed I wanted to experience life in … a certain way. They didn't let me down…" Xander gave a force smile.

"You're leaving a lot out aren't you?" Faith narrowed her eyes.

"Some details, yea," he shrugged. "But you've got the basis."

"Still surprised you're not really a demon… Joker, is he…" Faith asked glancing his way.

"A freak, but a human freak, as far as I know," Xander shrugged and she noticed his eyes darkening and his face hardening at the thought of the clown.

She stared at his face as he jaw twitched angrily. It was so … un-X-like … and so very sexy. "One more question… last one for now…" he glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why are our pants still on?"

"What?" he asked taken completely off guard for the first time that morning, which gave Faith the opportunity to tackle him to his back on the bed, shedding her shirt as she went.

(-V-)

"Wow, fully awake and smiling," Lucius Fox smiled at the young man he worked for. "And what or who do we owe the honors, Mr. Wayne?"

"You could say that," Xander said awkwardly glancing around before following Lucius into his office. "I … slept with a girl last night…"

"And …" Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"I've known her longer than a week."

"Really?" Lucius finally blinked in surprise.

"I've known her since I was seventeen years old," Xander took a seat on the opposite side of his old friend's desk.

"Impressive …" Lucius nodded, "Must be some kindda girl to keep your attention."

"You could say that …" Xander smiled slightly.

"You're hiding something," Lucius narrowed his eyes. "She knows about your "Knightly" hobby?"

"I wasn't that careful, part of me expected her to figure it out sooner than she did," Xander said as his voice took a deeper, grittier tone.

"You're too open," Lucius sat his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together. "That means you're hiding something else… What did she do? Dump you? Sleep with you and kick you out of bed naked or something?"

"Not … this time …" this time he gave a full flush.

"A girl used Bruce Wayne as only a sex object instead of the other way around?" Lucius chuckled, "This is news worthy!"

"In a way I wasn't Bruce Wayne at the time …" Xander shook his head.

"So should I call the papers and announce Bruce Wayne is no longer the city's most eligible bachelor?" Lucius smiled but frowned when Xander looked away.

"She won't stay. She's not the settling kind. She's here for a job and will probably leave as soon as it's done."

"You should have a little more faith," Lucius said as he got up and walked to his young friend's side, patting his shoulder.

"That's really the last thing I need right now …" Xander shook his head.

(-V-)

Faith moaned as she slowly, unwillingly awoke. She kept her eyes closed and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets around her bare skin and nuzzled her face into the pillow. A smile graced her lips as she caught her lover's scent in the silk pillow case. He'd improved a lot since the last time they shared a bed. If not for her Slayer stamina she'd still be completely unconscious.

"Good morning, Mistress Faith," an old British gentleman said standing at the bedside. Faith's eyes shot open and she coiled into the sheets in surprise to hide her nudity.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" She growled from her silk cocoon.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I'm Master Bruce's butler, m'lady," the Englishman stated matter-of-factly as he looked down patiently at the girl. "As for my knowing your name, my dear, Master Bruce was calling it out rather loudly a few hours ago."

"Oh …" Faith nodded somewhat bashfully.

"I have patched your shirt and cleaned it as well as the rest of your clothing," he said placing the neatly bundled pack of clothing at the foot of the bed. "Once you're dressed, I have prepared your breakfast."

"Thank you," Faith smiled gratefully.

"It is my pleasure, my dear," Alfred smiled before turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

Faith slowly untangled herself from the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door Alfred left out of. She looked at the clothing reached over to see if all was there. She blinked when she saw everything was crisp, as clean as new, and neatly folded, even her socks and thong. As she slowly began to dress she felt a slight bit of embarrassment at the old man not finding a bra among her discarded items.

Once she was dressed she walked out the door, and jumped when she saw Alfred patiently awaiting her. "Right this way, m'lady," Alfred said turning and walking down the hall.

She silently followed him, feeling greatly out of her element. He led her down a flight of stairs into a small dinning hall. "It's gotta be afternoon, isn't it too late for breakfast?"

"You've just awoken, madam," Alfred stated with a kind smile. "That makes it time for a hearty breakfast. I'm quite used to making late breakfasts, as Master Bruce tends to stay up rather late with his nightly activities."

"I guess I can get that," Faith nodded before the elder man led her into a small dinning room, and her mouth dropped at the spread on the table. "What the … who all's gonna be here for breakfast, Al?" she said noticing everything you could possibly think of for breakfast.

"This is for you, my dear," Alfred said, pulling out the seat before an empty plate and silverware. "I understand that a Slayer's appetite is quite ravishing after extreme activity and healing… and my dear you just went through both."

"Yeah … wait, did X tell you …" Her eyes widened on the gentleman.

"Nonsense, if there is any man in this world better with secrets than Master Bruce, I'd love to meet him," Alfred smile, "Let us just say, my Master is not the only detective in this household."

"How… how do you know about Slayers?" Faith asked as Alfred gently nudged her to her seat.

"I've not always been a butler, my dear," Alfred said as he began filling her plate. "I've made my travels and had my adventures in my younger days."

"So you gonna feed me too?" Faith asked noting him carefully placing the food elegantly on her plate.

"I'm a butler, m'lady," Alfred gave her a tight smile. "Not a nanny."

Faith and Alfred stared for several moments before Flash gave a smirk. "I like your style, Al," Faith said before breaking into a grin.

"You're not too bad yourself, my dear," Alfred said as she dug into her food.

"So X is really your Master Bruce, huh," Faith said after taking a bite of link sausage. "He left some pretty big blanks in his story; think you can feel in some holes?"

"Perhaps, but many of them he will have to answer, as it is not my place," Alfred said standing at the brunet's side. "But for now, why not enjoy your breakfast and we can discuss our mutual loved one's history afterwards."

"No offence, Al… but just because me and X bumped uglies again this morning, doesn't mean we're 'loved ones'," Faith said staring at her plate.

"Perhaps …"Alfred nodded and continued to watch over the girl.

**(-V-)**

**Later that night …**

"Please …" A young woman whimpered as the stranger dressed in Catholic priest clothing pinned her to the ground behind a dumpster. "I … I never did anything to you …"

"Prostitution is a sin," the priest growled as he tightened his grip on her throat. "Women need to learn their place in this world… But it's not your fault; a slut is only as sinful as her defiling mother."

"Fear not, child," the priest smiled as he pulled a dagger from his belt. "But I fear the price of sin is death."

"Strong man, attacking a seventeen year old girl," a growling voice spoke from the shadows. "Pick on someone your own size."

"The Devil himself has come to try and tempt me?" the priest said standing up, dragging the teenager with him, and taking a step toward the shadow where the voice came from.

"I'm going to do more than that," the voice growled again, this time directly behind the priest.

Batman reached around the priest, grabbing the wrist with the dagger and jerked it backwards making him lose his grip on both the blade and the prostitute. He cried out as Batman dug his elbow into the base of his neck and kicked him into the wall.

"Thank you …" The girl cried as she looked to the Dark Knight.

"Go home," Batman snapped, not taking his eyes off the priest.

He watched as the priest wrestled himself to his feet and ran down the alley. With narrowed eyes he looked toward the sky line and fired his grapple, and disappeared to the rooftops.

"Brother, I'm in trouble," the priest said into his cell phone as he ran toward his truck. "This wench tried to give me a sob story about needing money for her mother and would do anything to get it, and I couldn't stop myself … and … _He_ found me. I think I lost him."

"Caleb you fool …" a voice spoke over the line.

He yelped when what felt like a large animal tackled him from behind making him drop his cell phone, shattering it on the side walk. "Who were you talking to?" Batman growled as he grabbed Caleb by the collar.

"The Lord is my Sheppard I shall not want…" the Priest replied softly.

Batman narrowed his eyes before he lifted Caleb off the grown and slammed him down onto the hood of the truck. "You're responsible for the disappearances of the young women. Who are you working with?" Batman lifted him again this time slamming him down against the windshield shattering it. "TALK!"

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil …"

Batman lifted him again, nose to nose; he growled his hot breath over Caleb's face. "You will fear me."

**(-V-)**

Alfred smiled as he stood at the base of the steps to the vehicle bay of the Cave complex, "Welcome home, eventful night, sir?" he said as the Batpod came to a stop and the Dark Knight dismounted.

"Left Gordon a present," He growled as he moved toward the uniform vault. "The rapist slash murderer that's possibly behind the missing girls, but I don't think he's alone."

"I'm sure he'll tell the Commissioner what he wishes to know," Alfred said as Xander removed the cowl and began unsnapping the armor plates.

"Yeah, once he gets out of ICU," Xander said as he placed the armor on the holders in the vault.

"You do remember Mr. Dent's words, sir?" Alfred asked in concern.

"Die a hero or live long enough to become the villain?" Xander asked as he pulled on jogging pants and a tank top. "I'd have to be a hero first, Alfred."

"About your friend Faith, sir …" Alfred started awkwardly changing the subject.

"What car did she steal when she left?" Xander asked starting toward the stairs.

"She's still at the Manor, sir…" Alfred stated, not hiding the smile at catching his master by surprise for once. "In fact she's been taking a great deal of liberties in your generosities."

"Really?" Xander blinked in pure surprise before running up the stairs to the Manor. "Where is she now?"

"She was in the Master Bedroom last I checked, sir," Alfred called from the base of the stairs.

"I don't know what you're up to," Xander growled as he made his way through the mansion. "But I want to know what right … Faith?" he asked throwing open the door to the Master Bedroom to find it empty.

He narrowed his eyes at the sounds coming from the bathroom. He quickly stomped over and threw open the door. "Faith, what do you think your doing?" Xander growled at the Bostonian as she laid neck deep in bubble bath with a beer on the side of the tub and a bowl of potato chips on the other and the large screen TV on the wall playing UFC.

"Oh, welcome home, honey, how was the office?" Faith grinned as she lifted a leg out from the bubbles to wiggle her toes at him.

"Faith …" Xander growled as Faith lifted her hand and blew the bubbles on her palm at him.

"Xander …" Faith replied in as innocent a tone as she could muster.

"Look, X," Faith said holding up her hands. "I know we didn't part on the best of terms but I do like to think we could be friends? We were really friendly this morning, right?" she frowned slightly. "As for the whole choking you out thing a few years ago, that wasn't personal, babe."

Xander narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I was really messed up back then. I was just … acting. I wasn't thinking. At all." She continued not able to keep his gaze. "You were the only one who still saw some good in me, X, when I didn't even see a flicker of it. And I hurt you repaying you for that. I had a lot of time to think about that in the big house … and … I guess what I'm trying to say is … I … I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Xander said after a moment, "Now why are you still here?"

"Few reasons," Faith said, wiggling a little to raise her shoulders and upper curve of her bust above the bubbles. "I love that bed. I love this tub and its heavenly jets and bubbles …" She purred, "And I'm curious on what made the heart of the Scoobies into the man who makes criminals crap themselves."

"And like I said, you were the only one who saw the good in me," Faith smiled the first truly sincere smile Xander could recall seeing. "Well … I'm seeing it in you now and I get the distinct feeling you're having some issues seeing it yourself."

"Oh and my favorite reason …" Faith moaned as she leaned back into the warm, bubbly water. "The sex is just awesome."

That finally earned a laugh from her old friend. "This is beyond cool though," Faith laughed lightly as she took a chip and bit into it. "I feel like Julia Roberts and you're hotter now than Richard Gere."

"So …" Xander snorted walking over and leaning against the sink to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Finally admitting you're a whore huh?"

"…was that supposed to be a joke?" Faith cocked an eyebrow.

"Was it?" Xander smiled as he washed his face.

"Nice try, I give you an A for effort," Faith said as she lifted her arm and ran a washrag up and down its length. "But I mastered that play, X. That trick might work with Richie Rich Princesses, but it won't work on me." She smiled softly to herself. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready, X, not a minute sooner…" she drifted off when something caught her eye. "Take off your shirt." She said sternly.

"I'm going to bed," Xander said dismissively, but Faith simply tossed an empty beer can with enough force to push the door closed.

"No your not. I want to see your back, Xander," Faith said sitting up in the tub not minding at all what her companion sees.

Xander sighed but remained with his back to her, before he reached down and gripped the hem of his tank top and slowly pulled it over his back.

Faith's mouth went a little dry when she saw the muscles of his back ripple with the movements before she focused on the skin over the firm, chiseled muscles. "My God … X …" She said her voice laced with sadness and shock. His back was crisscrossed with long marks and smaller bullet shaped scars.

"Small price to pay to make people safe in my city …" Xander replied as he bowed his head. "I've worked hard to come close to the same level as you or Buffy… but I can't quite heal as quickly as you."

"Is it worth it?" Faith asked and though he had his back to her, he could her hear climb out of the tub and pad toward him.

"Yeah it is …" he whispered, and stiffened when her bubble-soaked arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek pressed against his shoulder blade.

"Definitely looks painful, X …" she whispered, leaning against him.

"I work through the pain," Xander replied, unconsciously placing his hands over hers but not making her let go.

"Alright, He-Man, but right now you're taking a bath. You stink." Xander's eyes widened when she started to tug him toward the massive tub pulling his jogging pants down as she went.

"Faith, I just got back from patrol, I'm too tired for … that …" Xander complained as she pulled his pants and boxers down around his ankles.

"You think I'm just some Nympho that can't go a few hours without sex?" Faith asked getting back to her feet, both standing completely naked in the bathroom. "Don't answer that … but no sex for you. Like you said, you're tired, so we're going to finish this bath, then you're going to bed for a full eight to ten hours rest."

"But …" Xander started to complain, but cut off when Faith reached down and gripped a sensitive body part threateningly.

"Bath. Now." She growled pointing to the bathwater.

"But …" Xander tried again but closed his mouth when she narrowed her eyes and pressed in with her fingernails. "Ok."

"That a boy. Now let me get in behind you so I can get your back," Faith smiled brightly.

**(-V-)**

"Where is he?" District Attorney Bludd said as he entered the hospital ICU.

"In here," Detective Bullock said pointing toward the large window to the ICU Room where a man laid covered in bandages and bruises. "The Bat must have been in a bad mood…"

"May I be alone with him?" Bludd asked the detective who just shrugged.

"Sure, I'm gonna go get some donuts in the cafeteria. Want somethin?" he asked the older DA who just waved him off.

Blood waited till he was sure he was alone before he walled over and placed his hand over Caleb's broken leg and squeezed tightly. "You imbecile!" He hissed as Caleb yelped in pain.

"Did he hear our conversation over the cell phone?" Bludd growled as he twisted the shattered kneecap. "DID HE?"

"No! The phone was destroyed …" Caleb choked out through his broken jaw.

"At least it wasn't a complete disaster …" Bludd sighed. "Our Master has a mission for you that'll keep you from destroying our work here," he growled leaning closer. "It's time we began our preparations. I'll worry with the MCU and the Batman. You're to remove another obstacle to our victory: The Watchers Council and the Slayer."

"Forgive me, Brother, but … it could be some time before I'm able to do anything … let alone travel." Caleb whimpered in pain.

"I am aware of that, our Master has a gift of mercy for you," Bludd narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a syringe filled with dark red blood. "Since you lack the strength to defend yourself from a mortal in a costume, this will help you deal with the Slayer."

Caleb's eyes widened when Bludd injected the syringe straight into his chest, to his heart. The priest screamed in pain as his broken bones snapped back into place, his cuts healed and his bruises faded. He sat up quickly, jerking the bandages off and smiled sadistically at Bludd. "So how do you feel?"

"Can I take another crack at the Bat?" Caleb asked, licking his lips.

"No, go to England, I want you to destroy the Watcher's Council. No survivors and their buildings wiped out. I don't want any evidence of their existence left recognizable. And then go to Sunnydale, destroy the Slayer and anyone who stands with her. While you're doing this I'll bring Gotham's MCU and the Batman to their knees and will remove the other Slayer from the equation. Questions?"

"Pretty clear Brother, but can I have some fun with the Slayer before I finish her?" Caleb asked.

"Do what you wish but make sure she's dead," Bludd shrugged, "Now… hit me and leave."

Caleb nodded before rearing back and punching Bludd in the jaw sending him flying back into the wall, before running out of the room and jumping through the window and out into the night.

**To Be Continued … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Batman**

**The Slayers' Knight**

**Chapter 3: Cinderella Story pt 1**

"Please don't hurt me …" a young girl whimpered from the driver's seat as she drove with a masked man with a gun pointed to her head in the passenger seat of her car and two more in her back seat with a bag of stolen money from the bank they just robbed.

"We won't as long as those blue light specials behind us don't get us. If they do your brains will be all over this nice interior." The armed thug growled as he pushed the gun into her temple to get his point across.

A moment later the car jerked as if something hit it. "What was that?" one of the thugs in the back asked just as what looked like batwings fell down on either side of the side windows. "Oh God …"

The thug in the passenger seat started firing up through the roof of the car, only to gasp in pain as three spikes shot through the fiberglass and cloth of the car's roof to slice across his arm and hand forcing him to drop his gun. A moment later a hand broke through the window and grabbed the thug by the head, slamming it against the dash. The girl and two still conscious thugs squeaked when Batman's head appeared outside her window. "PULL OVER." He growled out.

"Y-Yes sir!" She whimpered.

As the car came to a stop at the curb the two thugs abandoned their friend and made a break for it. One didn't make it far as a cable quickly wrapped around his legs sending him to the ground. The other was forced into the concrete sidewalk by the full weight of the armored Dark Knight pouncing on his back.

"BATMAN! FREEZE!" The Patrol Officer barked as he aimed his pistol at the Batman.

Batman, finished tying the thug's arms, glancing around as several cops surrounded him, each with their pistols and rifles trained on him. "You're under arrest. Remove your mask and keep your hands where I can see them!" another barked.

The Dark Knight remained in a crouching position, his eyes looking over his situation.

He took a deep breath, slammed the head of the thug under him into the sidewalk again before leaping backwards into the air, landing behind the cop that was easing toward him, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the line of officers to the left of him. Without a split second of hesitation, he took to the air again, wall kicking off the building next to him dodging bullets as he moved.

He hissed a bullet grazed his armored shoulder before he brought a fist across an officer's cheek, then fired his grapple and disappeared into the night.

An hour later Xander climbed into the large bed in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor. "You're in early," he pointed out to Faith, who was lying on her back beside him.

"So are you. Vampires don't come out at night as much here for … some reason… your excuse?" She pointed out, trying not to let him see her glance to the new bandage on his arm.

"I've plans in the morning," Xander said climbing under the covers.

"Joker related?" She asked but he didn't respond. "Rogue Gallery related at all?" again nothing. "Boring business meeting?"

"Plans," Xander gave a small growl with his eyes still closed. "Drop it."

She frowned but did as he told, for now.

(-V-)

Faith didn't sleep at all that night, though she pretended to, and she applauded her own acting ability when Xander snuck out of bed. Instead of getting in one of his usual shirts, he simply pulled on a pair of jeans, a polo shirt, and pulled out a trench coat and a fedora hat. She heard him hesitate at the door, probably making sure she was asleep before he left.

She gave it a few moments before she jumped out of bed too and quickly dressed. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the garage and watched as a beaten up sedan pulled from the garage.

She hopped onto the nearest motorcycle and made a slow pursuit, making sure to stay where she could see him but far enough away he wouldn't notice her.

She followed him as he made his way downtown before pulling to a stop at the sidewalk and placed money into the parking meter. She quickly parked her bike and shadow him down the street as he silently made his way toward an old closed down theater.

Faith carefully tracked him as he walked around the back of the theater before stopping half way down the back alley. "What's he doing?" She breathed as he squatted down and placed a hand on the dirty ground, a moment later he pulled out two roses and tenderly placed them on the ground. She watched to see what he was doing, but furrowed her brow when all he did was sit there.

"Alright, Al, we're gonna do some talking …" She said, watching him as he remained there like a loyal puppy waiting at his master's door for a moment longer before she turned and went back to the bike.

A short ride later she entered Wayne Manor and quickly located Alfred in the laundry room. "Good Morning, Mistress," Alfred greeted with a smile. "Is there any thing I can help you with this morning?"

"Good morning," she responded awkwardly, "I was hoping to talk to you about something …"

"Go right ahead, my dear," Alfred smiled.

"What's special about the alley off Park Row?" She asked and bit her lip when Alfred's smile disappeared along side the color in his cheeks.

"W-What makes you think that there is anything at all special about that … that dreadful place, other than the fact that it's known as Crime Alley," Alfred said, quickly going back to folding laundry, though much sloppier than Faith had ever seen.

"I followed X there this morning," Faith explained, "I saw him place two flowers on the ground than just … just stand there like it was some kind of memorial."

"He did that … because to him … it is a memorial," Alfred said softly.

He turned to the young woman and gave her a sad smile. "Fancy a drive, my dear?"

(-V-)

Faith questioned herself on whether or not this was a good idea especially when the aged British butler pulled the sedan into Gotham Memorial Cemetery.

"I ask you to bear with me …" Alfred took a deep breath, as he parked the car. "This is a hard subject I'm going to breach with you …"

Faith nodded and the two exited the car and silently started up the along the stone trail among the tombstones.

"When Master Wayne was six years old, while leaving the theater a ruffian by the name of Joe Chill approached Master Wayne and his parents in the same Alley you followed him to earlier today… he gunned them down for the Master's wallet and the Mistress' jewelry…" Alfred came to a stop at a large tombstone over two graves marked Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"Master Bruce witnessed it … they died right in front of him … he sat between them as they bled to death… slowly … from gunshot wounds." Alfred explained, pulling three roses, placing one on Thomas' grave, then one on Martha's.

"My God …" Faith shook her head.

"Master Bruce wanted to understand why," Alfred pressed on, starting to walk away from the graveside. "So he did research on Mr. Chill's background, and convinced me to allow him to be adopted by a family not unlike Chill's." Alfred sighed, "A part of me hoped that even with the hard upbringing, he would make friends like Ms. Rachel, and then with her they'd be able to save his battered heart and angry soul…"

The color continued to drain from Faith's face as she numbly walked behind the butler. "Instead of finding him happy with loved friends on graduation night, I found him sitting on a sidewalk, alone, dirty, bloody, and with a look in his eyes that, I honestly tell you, frightened me."

"I was horrified that he became what he hated so very much …" Alfred shook his head. "But I was wrong, he was something entirely different … and I still am uncertain if that is a good thing or not…"

"He said there was nothing in Sunnydale to return to… nothing to hold on to there … and then he and Ms. Rachel seemed to get into an argument over Joe Chill, about her involvement in his plea bargain … Master Bruce left, promising to return someday, and … fix Gotham ... he said he was going to make it all right."

"You keep mentioning this Rachel …" Faith spoke up with an uncharacteristic squeak in her voice.

"Ms. Rachel Dawes, she was Master Bruce's childhood best friend who grew up to become the Assistant District Attorney of Gotham City… he … he loved her more than anything or anyone else in this world," Alfred explained with a shaky voice and an audible gulp. "When Master Bruce returned … and become … what he became… he said it was to protect Gotham … what he meant … was to protect her."

"What happened to her?" Faith asked softly.

Alfred answered by stopping before a smaller tomb stone, and placed the third rose just below the name "Rachel Dawes".

"Her murder … doomed him to a life in that accursed cape and cowl…" Alfred clinched his fists.

"Figures, X …" Faith said sadly, shaking her head. "One girl doesn't treat you like shit … and she ends up getting killed…"

"She left him a letter… before she died… I didn't let him read it … Lord knows, what that would have done to him … but I did … and I … can never forget the message…" Alfred closed his eyes as a single tear slide down his aged cheek. "Dear Bruce … I need to explain. I need to be honest and clear." Alfred recited from memory as Faith stood on one knee before Rachel's grave. "I'm going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him …"

"Oh my God …" Faith closed her eyes.

"When I told you that if Gotham no longer needed Batman, we could be together," Alfred continued, "I meant it. But I'm not sure the day will come when YOU will no longer need Batman. I hope it does. And if it does I will be there, but as your friend. I'm sorry to let you down. If you lose faith in me, please, keep your faith in people. Love now and forever – Rachel."

"She was wrong. He was willing to give up the cowl…" Alfred sighed, "He was looking for a REASON to give up the cowl. He was probably looking for a reason when he went to California to begin with."

"That … Bitch…" Faith growled punching the ground over Rachel's grave. "She could have saved him … She could …" Her eyes widened in realization. "We… We could have saved him…" she turned and looked at Alfred with wide eyes. "I could … I could have saved him …"

"You still could," Alfred said, holding out a hand to the girl. "It … it may be too late to get him out of that accursed suit … but you could still give him a reason to survive. Give him a reason to live besides revenge."

"I'm the last person who could possible do it, Al," Faith stood up on her own, dusting off her leather pants.

"As much as I damn well want to, I can't," Alfred shook his head, "I've tried, but it's not enough. YOU don't realize what you've done for him already…"

"Al… X … Xander's he's like a fairy tale combo meal," Faith glanced away from the older man. "He's the heroic knight and Prince Charming all rolled into one… castle include. All prepped up to do the whole fairy tale ending… you know, take a girl and they both be happily ever after … girls like me, Al, we don't get fairy tale endings like that. Girls like me don't deserve it."

"I seem to recall reading a story about a girl that felt the same way," Alfred smiled. "Are you familiar with the story of Cinderella?"

"Cool, why not make B and Will the Wicked Stepsisters while you're at it?" Faith snorted. "Let's go home, Al … I … I really need to wash my hands...my Hands are dirty…"

(-V-)

Faith moaned as she woke up in her warm bubble bath in the Master Bath of Wayne Manor. She heard motion in the Master Bedroom, and quickly climbed out, toweled off before pulling on one of Xander's button up tee shirts.

"Welcome home Xan-" she stopped in mid stride when she saw Xander laying on his back on the bed with a girl in leather pants and a tank top sitting a straddle him with her hands squeezing tightly around his throat. Xander's head was lolled to the side, eyes rolled back and some foam forming around the corners of his mouth.

"Xander!" Faith cried out, getting the girl's attention. The attacking brunette turned to look at Faith, and the Bostonian saw her own face, twisted in insanity and anger, with large cuts on the corner of her mouth forming a smile.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" her doppelganger asked.

Faith sat up right in the cold bubble bath, clutching her heaving chest as she gasped for breath. She reached out and gripped the edges of the tub with trembling hands before pulling herself out. Without drying herself, she went to the sink, and turned on the hot water before shoving her hands under, then covering them in liquid soap and began wringing them under the steaming water.

She repeated the process a few times before she finally dried off and went to the door. She hesitated only a moment before she entered the bedroom, and saw no one there. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding and went to the closet Alfred had set up for her and dug out a tank top and gym shorts, then her sneakers and socks.

Once she was dressed she exited the Master Bedroom and went down to the study. She opened the old Grandfather Clock that was saved from the old Manor's destruction, and hit the switch hidden behind the face.

She stepped back as the Clock slid away to reveal a small hidden doorway, leading to a flight of stairs. She swiftly made her way down the cave.

"Good evening, Mistress Faith, did you enjoy your bath?" Alfred greeted from his place at the armory, restocking exploding gas bombs and batarangs.

"Where's X?" Faith asked dodging the question.

"Warming up for the night's patrol," Alfred nodded, and she looked to see him flying through the air, swinging on suspended bars, before throwing himself over the cliff of the large cavern. She sucked in a breath as he spun in air, firing a grapple to swing back to land hands first on balance beam, rolling forward to his heel, before ending in a crouch on the edge.

"You're nuts, X!" Faith shook her head, walking to the edge of the cave's cliff. "If I pulled some shit like that I'd be a greasy spot on the bottom of this cavern…"

"I'd suggest against you trying that then," Xander said hopping off the balance beam.

Faith shook her head and glanced to the large assault vehicle lifted up, with the wheels still on the ground. "Is your Batmobile almost ready to ride?"

"Batmobile?" Xander cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Everyone else calls it that," Faith shrugged.

"Everyone?" Xander blinked.

Alfred coughed, and looked away to hide his blush.

"Mind if I use your gym, I need some stress relief before I go out on my own patrol," asked as Xander moved to the armor vault.

"Go ahead," Xander nodded as he began to slide on the armor pieces.

"By the way, Sir, the annual charity ball for the Gotham public servants is tomorrow night, and I see you haven't yet set a date for the evening," Alfred said pulling out an address book from his pocket. "Commissioner Gordon called this morning to make sure you'd be there, for, his words, 'his own sanity', Sir."

"Gotta make the public appearances," Xander rolled his eyes. "Alright, who can we fix me up with … Michelle Turner?"

"Stated, 'Drop dead and eat shit', at the conclusion of your previous date, sir."

"Tabitha Connors?"

"Was not amused you mistook her for her twin sister…"

"So I take it Tina Connors is out too… Anastasia DeCobray?"

"You busted her and the gentleman from Scotland with that government unit for terrorist activities two weeks ago sir,"

"Lois Lane?"

"Accepted Mr. Kents proposal a month ago sir,"

"Dinah Lance?"

"Married Mr. Queen two month ago, sir."

"If I may be so bold …" Alfred spoke up.

"I always get a bad feeling when you say that, Alfred …" Xander smirked as he fastened the cape onto his shoulder pads.

"As I was saying … If I may be so bold," Alfred continued on. "May I suggest Ms. Francis Lehane?"

Faith, who happened to be exhibiting Slayer-strength level punches on the Punching bag, was suddenly knocked onto her butt when she hesitated to block or punch a return swing from the bag.

"Francis … I don't remember that one… name's vaguely familiar… Actress or model?" Xander scratched his head.

"Could be both if she put her mind to it," Alfred winked at the gawking girl staring back at the two.

"Sure, why not," Xander shrugged as he pulled out the cowl, and began to snap it in place. "There's been a kidnapping, possibly Joker related," Batman growled moving toward the Batpod. "Don't wait up."

"Don't worry, sir, Faith and I have … much to prepare for," Alfred said as the Batpod roared out of the cave.

"What the hell do you fucking think you're doing?" Faith said, for the first time not ashamed to curse at the old man.

"You said you didn't get fairy tale endings, my dear," Alfred placed a caring hand on her tense shoulder. "Well, Cinderella, just call me your Fairy Godmother."

"I suggest you get a good night's sleep, my dear, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for you …" Alfred suggested.

"I … have to meet with the DA, but other than that I'll just skip patrol then …" Faith sighed.

(-V-)

Faith rubbed her arms to stop her skin from crawling as she climbed off her bike outside the location District Attorney Bludd told her. Elizabeth Arkham Memorial Asylum, or just Arkham Asylum as the Gotham City locals called it. A towering castle on the cliffs of the Narrows, built out of the ancestral manor of the Arkham family, who had all died of suicide or mysterious circumstances on these very grounds. She walked into the front entrance and found a guard at the front desk.

"The District Attorney asked me to meet him here," Faith said looking around the dark foreboding halls.

"Yes, right this way," a guard said leading her down the hallway to the high security wing.

Faith shivered slightly, not feeling this much foreboding since she left the old Library of Sunnydale High School.

"Mr. Bludd?" Faith spoke up as she walked up to the man standing before a thick glass barrier.

"Meet Victor Zsasz," Bludd said watching the man who sat calmly in the heavily fortified cell. "He is the textbook Sociopath: kills for the sake of killing. Honestly surprised he and this Joker aren't friends."

"What with all the scars?" Faith asked noting the countless marks on his body and face.

"One for every person he's ever killed," Bludd smile in amusement, "He likes leaving himself reminders of his work."

"How goes the Bat and Clown hunt, my dear," Bludd asked, glancing to the brunette.

"It's … going," Faith took an involuntary step back when Zsasz looked directly into her eyes and licked his lips. "Both of them aren't very easy hunts…"

"Hm…" Bludd nodded, "What I expected, concidering you're only spending half your time tracking them," he said turning toward her. "The other half you spend entertaining the rich, huh?"

"He's …" Faith started.

"Bruce Wayne, alias Alexander Harris," Bludd snorted, "You were in Sunnydale at the same time, so I guess you're 'old friends'," he noted before getting in the girls face. "If you care about your friend at all you'll get the job done. Once Batman and Joker are dead, I don't care what you do. You can marry the rich prick as far as I care. But if you don't get your act together, I will throw you in jail, and … I would hate to think what would happen if your new friend, Victor, here broke out and was given Mr. Wayne's home address…"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't worry, I'll do what I'm here to do," she said crossing her arms.

"Good, then we don't have anything to worry about," Bludd smiled, "That's all I wanted to talk to you about. You have a good evening, and tell Mr. Wayne hello for me."

"Whatever …" Faith said turning to leave, glancing at Zsasz, who winked and waved.

A shiver ran up her spine at the sight before she quickly left the hall.

---

A soft chuckle filled the make shift photography lab as a gloved hand pulled out developed pictures of Faith with Xander and Alfred at various times and places. "Well, well, well, Brucie," The Joker chuckled as he looked at the Faith's photos. "Seems you're running interception for Batsy and my cute little hunting lioness, are you?"

He moaned to himself as he saw a particular revealing shot he took outside the bathroom window of Wayne Manor. "Pretty little thing, bet ya she's fiery too," Joker laughed, "Don't worry, little darling, we'll be dancing soon enough!" He finished breaking out into loud laughter, before suddenly hopping to his feet and moving to his tied up hostages. "Now, while we wait for the Bat to show up and take my bait … wanna talk? OK! So … Have I ever told you how I got these scars?"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Batman**

**The Slayers' Knight**

**Chapter 4: Cinderella Story pt 2: The Grave**

**_I always saw you in you my light, my strength_**

**_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_**

**_You were right there for me_**

**_You were right there for me_**

**_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_**

**_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_**

**_I'll keep a part of you with me_**

**_And everywhere I am there you'll be_**

**_And everywhere I am there you'll be_**

**_-There you'll be _- Faith Hill**

(-V-)

Commissioner James Gordon lit his pipe as he and Officer Oliver Pike watch over the CSI team examining the crime scene at the Gotham City Botany Center's green house.

"Do we have an ID on the victim?" Gordon asked, puffing on his pipe.

"Dr. Jason Woodrue," Pike said as they looked at the body.

"Cause of death?" Gordon asked, "As if I couldn't tell." Looking up at the body suspended in the air.

"Hard to tell… it was either the multiple vines forced through the body, or the decapitation," Pike scratched his head, "Depending which came first."

"Poison Ivy," Batman growled directly behind Gordon. Pike jumped in surprise, but Gordon just took another puff of his pipe.

"Pamela Isley… had a feeling this was coming," Gordon said as Batman stepped up beside him. "Arkham can't keep these freaks in for shit."

"You could have given Woodrue a heads up that his 'accident's victim was loose and coming this way," Batman stated, running a gloved hand along the broken glass wall where the large vines had pushed through.

"I thought about it," Gordon said, shaking his head. "But after he released Bane on the town last month, I thought anything Isley could do to him would be deserved." The Commissioner glanced to the Dark Knight. "How's your back by the way?"

"Better than Bane's." Batman growled, picking up a small leaf and placing it in his belt.

"Um … Mr. Batman, Sir?" Pike spoke up. "You know, you've got a warrant out on you, and it's my job to arrest you, right?"

"Yes." Batman turned to the Police Officer.

"Just wanted to make sure you were aware, Sir." Pike gave a tight, fearful smile.

"Any idea where she's hiding?" Gordon asked looking again up at the dead body, drawing Pike's attention as well. "Granted she has what she wants for now, revenge for the so called accident but … Batman?" Pike and Gordon both looked around to find themselves alone. "Damn it, I'm going to get him a bell for that suit one of these days."

(-V-)

"Hmm," Xander scratched his cheek as he studied the evidence from Dr. Woodrue's crime scene.

"Ms. Isley returned to Gotham so soon?" Alfred asked walking into the Cave.

"Yup, looks like a hit and run case here, but I'm going to keep my ears to the ground on this. She's dangerous on the loose, but impossible to track till she starts her plans." Xander explained.

Xander head jerked to the monitor when it started beeping. "What's that?" Alfred asked curiously as he began typing.

"There have been two murders in Sunnydale," Xander said getting up. "Call the airport and have my private jet prepped for a flight to California."

"But sir, the Ball is tonight and …" Alfred started.

"Call this girl and cancel for me," Xander said reaching for his cowl.

"You will not stand this girl up," Alfred said, and Xander glanced to see the old butler issuing a Bat glare of his own.

"Fine, I'll be back in time for us to make a fashionable entrance," Xander shrugged.

"Good and why are these murders so important?" Alfred asked as he began packing the armor into a suit case. "From what you told me death and that town are close bedfellows."

"Both are connected to Willow Rosenberg," Xander growled stomping up the steps.

"Oh dear…" Alfred gulped.

(-V-)

Faith yelped when the light came on suddenly in the master bedroom. "What the f-"

"Tut-tut-tut, such language must never come out of a lady's mouth," a feminine male voice spoke from the door way, making her raise up to see Alfred standing there with a small crowd of men and women. "Is this our subject, Alfie?"

"What's going on?" Faith asked, glaring at the group.

"Yes indeed, Michaél," Alfred said stepping up to stand beside the bed. "This is Faith Lehane. Your mission: you have until eight PM tonight to make her into Lady Francis Lehane."

"Alfie!" Michaél flailed out his arms, "You must give me more to work with! This is too great a challenge! There's no way! Her skin is too pale and blemished! Her hair looks a tattered mess! And … *gasp* is that a … TATTOO?!"

"Screw you, pal!" Faith snapped before a woman grabbed her jaw and tilted her head at an uncomfortable angle while examining her closely.

"She has a velty mouth, Mr. Pennyverth," the woman said with a crisp French accent. "Vut I believe she MAY ve salvageable…"

"Yes … she may become worthy to leave the house," Michaél scratched his chin before clapping his hands, "We must bath and groom her! Then we must take measurements for the tailor and begin her moisturizer treatment!"

"What?" Faith asked before the group threw off the covers and lifted her by her arms and legs "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO!!"

Faith struggled, and the twelve-person team holding her was very surprised by her strength but refused to release their hold. "Don't fight, dear, it'll be over before you know it. And it won't hurt …" Alfred took a thoughtful look for a moment. "Much at least… I'll call for the Wayne jewels to be delivered."

(-V-)

**Sunnydale City Morgue**

"Shift almost over, Mike?" a security guard asked leaning against the desk.

"Just about, Bill," his companion replied, not noticing the movement in the shadows.

"Think it'll be Zombies or those vampire things that'll knock us out five minutes before we're supposed to go home tonight?" Bill asked.

"Haven't seen any zombies in a while so pizza tomorrow night's riding on Vamps, you in pal? Mike?" He asked turning to find him in the floor unconscious. "Mike?" he gasped turning to see Batman moving in to put him in a strangle hold. "Called it …" he breathed before he passed out from the hold.

With both security guards unconscious the Dark Knight went to the computer and began a search on the system. He narrowed his eyes and made his way into the morgue. "Personal case file 2722," Batman whispered into a recorder as he opened a cooler and pulled out the body bag. He unzipped the bag to see a blond headed girl's body. "Assassination attempt on Buffy failed with the murder of Tara Maclay. Tara Maclay was in a romantic relationship with Willow Rosenberg, who proceeded …" Batman pulled out another body bag, opening it to reveal a body with its skin completely removed. "Attack and murder the killer, Warren Mears. Two more suspects at large, logic suggests Willow will go after them as well." he looked back to Tara's body. "I refuse to allow her to become a Rogue. It will not happen. Mears will not win, I won't let him. I will not fail her again."

He silently zipped the body bags back up before pushing them back into the coolers. He silently made his way back out of the morgue, grabbing a large trench coat from the coat hanger on the way out.

(-V-)

Buffy gasped as she was knocked back, slashing another of Willow's elemental demons' arm off with her sword. "We knock one down two get back up," Dawn grunted as she pushed her sword through one's chest. "They keep coming!"

"Try to climb out, Dawn, I can handle this," Buffy said doing a spin kick before slashing her blade. Even with her Slayer abilities, she was starting to sweat and pant.

Another group of demons rose from the ground but suddenly hit the ground again. Buffy and Dawn blinked as a man in a long trench coat systematically moved among the demons, punching and kicking them till they finally went down and stayed down. "Who …" Buffy started to ask but drifted off as the man turned and smiled at her.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in, Buff," Xander said pushing some of his unkept, shaggy black hair from his forehead.

Buffy and Dawn stared with wide eyes as he stood to his full height. "Xan … Xander?" Buffy stammered.

"I came as quick as I could," Xander said, "But I need to know what the hell's going on…" He was cut off as he was glomped by both Summers girls.

"You came!" Dawn exclaimed, "I knew you'd come back! I knew it!"

"Have you been working out …" Buffy said touching his arm through the trench coat. "Are you wearing body armor?"

"Buffy, I need to know where Willow is," Xander pressed.

"She's raised an altar of an ancient satanic temple on the bluff overlooking Sunnydale," Buffy said stepping away from her old friend. "She's going to try to end the world."

"She won't," Xander said with a slight growl in his voice as more demons rose from the ground.

Buffy and Dawn turned to the demons and raised their swords. "We just got two swords, but you seemed … Xander?" Buffy asked as she and her sister looked around to find themselves alone with the demons.

"Where'd he go?" Dawn asked, and Buffy shrugged.

"More important things to worry about right now …" She said ducking a strike from a demon.

(-V-)

The sky darkened as Willow stood before the large satanic altar. Her unnaturally dark hair waving behind her as she pumped energy into it. She narrowed her jet black eyes before five batterangs froze in air before her. "Hm," Willow tilted her head as the Dark Knight crouched on top of the satanic tower. "The legendary Batman… you're a long way from Gotham City, big guy, shouldn't you be back there chasing a psycho clown or something?"

"You don't want to do this," Batman growled leaping to the ground a few feet away from the witch. "This isn't in your nature."

"You're wrong, this is in everyone's nature," Willow shook her head, a sad smile growing on her dark vain covered face. "People just don't like to admit it; they wear masks to hide it. You should know all about that."

"I can't let you do this, Willow," Batman reached for his belt.

"You gonna stop me," Willow narrowed her eyes before firing a blast striking Batman in the chest, sending him flying back across the ground. "TRY IT!"

Batman coughed and pushed himself back to his feet, looking down at his damaged armor. "I know what it feels like to loose someone you love," Batman reasoned, taking a step toward her. "I know you, Willow, you're stronger than this."

"You don't know me, Batman." Willow fired another blast, which the Dark Knight just barely managed to dodge.

"Yes Willow …" Batman said softly, reaching up to unsnap his cowl and slid it off. "I know you."

"Xan… Xander?" Willow took a step back in shock, before pushing the shock from her face. "The little runaway coward come crawling back? And why are you dressed up like Batman?"

"I don't want to fight you, Will," Xander whispered holding eye contact with the witch. "When I think of the good, any good at all left in this world, it's your face that comes to mind. Revenge isn't the answer, you're better than this, Will. You're better than me…"

"Shut up …" Willow snarled, shaking her head. "I'm not doing this for revenge! I'm doing this to stop people from hurting!"

"I'm putting it in your hands, Will," Xander said, taking another stride toward her. "You can stand down or you can finish it. Either way, I'm staying by your side."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Willow screamed blasting Xander in the chest again.

"You still can help people deal with pain," Xander said pushing himself back up. "You can finish this; go the easy way. Ending it all like putting a bunch of sick dogs out of their misery," He started toward her again. "Or you can go the narrow way. You can face your troubles head on and fight. It's not who you are underneath, but what you do that defines you, Will… How will you be defined?"

"What's it matter to you?" She asked trembling, "I can feel you, Xander. There's so much pain there … why don't you let me end it. Why?"

"Because I love you, Willow," Xander said, taking another step. "When we were kids, I promised I would always be there for you when you needed me," he took another step. "I'm here."

She fired a much weaker blast that Xander side stepped as he drew closer. "I'm here." He repeated as he stood directly before the trembling witch. "I love you." He said again as she started hitting him repeatedly on the chest as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I'm here…" He said again as he placed his arms around her. He held her as she grew weak and lowered her to the ground still in his arms. He pulled a small, wet pad from his utility belt and smiled softly into her once again crimson locks.

"Go to sleep, Will…" he whispered as he placed his palm with the pad against her cheek and mouth. "The nightmare's over…" he whispered as her eyes grew heavy and she went limp in his arms.

(-V-)

Buffy and Dawn stumbled into the remains of the Magic Box, smiling when they saw Buffy's former Watcher Giles sitting up while being supported by the former Vengeance Demon Anya. "You ok?" Buffy asked going to her old Watcher's side, giving him a tight hug.

"He's still got some pain," Anya answered for him, as he flinched and grunted from Buffy's death grip.

"Did Xander come here? He must have stopped Willow …" Dawn piped in.

"Xander?" Giles blinked, but any further inquiry was stopped by the sound of weak moans coming from the training room in the back. The group moved through the destroyed store and found Willow lying peacefully on a training mat.

"Willow?" Buffy asked, a smile forming when she saw her friend with her natural red hair and pale skin.

"I don't feel so good …" Willow groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Xander?" She slowly sat up. "Oh … head rush …" she started to fall back down but was caught by Buffy.

"What happened?" Giles asked, still on guard.

"I remember everything up till I sucked you dry, Giles … sorry about that by the way …" she smiled weakly. "After that it's all fuzzy … like when I tried that stuff with Oz and his band that made me all funky monkey …"

"Did you see Xander?" Buffy pressed.

"Xander … yeah … but … all fuzzy … he … I was actually going to do it …" She shook her head as tears sprang to her eyes. "He talked me down … I feel like I should remember something big … but … ouchie…" she shook her head. "Something really surprised me … but … I can't remember … I do remember … it's not who you are underneath that defines you … it's what you do … I don't wanna be defined as somebody who blows up the planet…"

"That's a good thing, Will…" Buffy smiled, hugging her friend. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know … Xander?" She lifted her head and looked around the room.

"He's not here, Willow," Giles said sitting down beside her. "I know some people in England … a Coven. You know a lot, but you still have to learn control. They can help you. Are you willing to come with me and learn, Dear?"

"Yeah … I'll go … and besides … I know he'll be here when I need him …" Willow said with a comforted smile as she laid her head on Buffy's shoulder. "Just wish I could remember that important thing …" she whispered, as in a private airport on the far side of Sunnydale the Dark Knight's Batpod roared up the ramp into the back of his private jet.

(-V-)

Several Hours later, the Batpod slowly rolled into the Cave below Wayne Manor. "Did you have a good trip, sir?" Alfred asked as Batman dismounted the bike.

"Touch and go," He said motioning toward the damaged armor. "Going to have to patch this up before the next patrol," He shook his head as he began to remove the Bat suit.

"Awe dang it…" He sighed when he saw the tux hanging next to the suit vault. "I really don't want to spend the night entertaining an airhead."

"I don't think that will be the case tonight, sir," Alfred gave a knowing smile as he began to put on the tux. "This is actually her first time attending anything like this so I would suggest you being gentle with her."

Xander blinked before turning to his butler as he tied his tie. "Are you fixing me up with a niece, Alfred?"

"My brother only has sons, Master Wayne, and would that not stir the tabloids should you go with one of my nephews," Alfred smiled, "I will say this young lady has grown to be like a daughter to me though."

"Then let's go get this over with …" Xander said as he and Alfred started up the stairs to the Manor.

They went to the main entrance and Alfred turn Xander toward the master stairway. "May I present to you, Master Wayne," Alfred motioned to the stop of the stairs, and what Xander saw made his jaw go slack. "Lady Francis Lehane."

To Be Continued…


End file.
